


XT-19

by R_4_L



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_4_L/pseuds/R_4_L
Summary: Something that just might explain how the generation of miracles came to be.  It is the nuclear age after all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters of Kuroko no Baske nor do I profit from it. This started with a random sarcastic conversation held with a friend while watching the show.

XT-19 looked around the room and was glad that he was finally able to leave. His mission was complete, at least for the next five years. The study that had started 30 years ago when two dozen women were involved in 'the experiment' of course then a number of those women moved around Japan living and working in different areas. He was glad their lead scientist had implanted tracking chips. He looked at the timeline map he had up on his laptop. He had come back here every five years to see where the women were and how they were fairing. Of course like all experiments there was some failure. The subject number had started at 24 then dropped to 22 then to 17 and every time he arrived there were bodies to pull out of the soil and transport; autopsies to preform and test subjects to find.

"Preparing to leave?"

XT-19 turned to UZ-33. "How do you live here year after year?"

"It is necessary to the integrity of the experiment. I am unseen and able to watch one subject."

XT-19 knew he was right. It had been decided after multiple failed experiments and missing information that someone would be assigned to observe each subject. "Well we have seen how the offspring are doing. I have my notes regarding the latest interaction. I'm not sure that we expected six of them to bond last year and then to bring in a seventh. Have any of the other offspring or test subjects communicated like this group?"

"Not that I am aware of. The fact that seven of the offspring have a passion for the same sport is of interest to us. There is also a correlation between where many of the original test subjects worked as well as the fact that they became pregnant at close to the same time. These are questions that are being passed on to the leads for their consideration in the next experiment."

XT-19 nodded, if other test subjects exhibited similar coincidences, then there maybe either a flaw in the experiment or a side benefit. 

"How is the collective going to explain your absence." They had tried in the past to just disappear when their missions were finished, but found that method had often created more issues then it solved. "I am to be transferred to a rural school so my absence will not be suspect."

"How was posing as a classmate is the term correct?"

"Yes, I was a classmate and teammate. The sport was of interest, the physicality of it was one that is designed to keep the body in good form. The information that the offspring learn will help them in this era but it is quite different from what we learn. Of course taking into consideration where they are in their evolutionary scale it is adequate."

"I am interested in reading your report on this last cycle. The fact that the offspring are now interacting more closely is fascinating. Your transport is due to arrive shortly." UZ-33 walked out of the room Without a backwards glance.

XT-19 looked at his room again. There was nothing from this visit that he wanted to take back with him except the two video files. The first, and his favorite if had one, was actually the last video he taken and the most interesting. It was of the seven offspring involved in a game against professionals from a different country. He had had just gone to observe. A beep sounded in the distance, his transport was here. He was glad that they no longer used particle beams anymore as those drew way too much unwanted attention. The transport attendant gave him a quick nod as he headed down the corridor towards the medical bay before going to the room he was to stay in for the journey home. 

The ships commander greeted him at the first junction, "XT-19 your mission is finished?"

"Yes sir."

"Well, I am sure that you will be happy to be back in your own body, but please refrain from changing forms until we are pass the halfway point. We will not be able to leave orbit for one cycle."

"Yes sir." XT-19 waited until the ships commander disappeared around the corner before continuing on to the medical bay. He wasn't worried about changing forms just yet, after all he had spent two entire cycles in this form and it wasn't all that uncomfortable. He entered the lift and spying his reflection in the panels ran his hand over his bald head. He was glad that being bald was not uncommon. How all those people could stand to have hair on their head amazed him. 

"XT-19 reporting to medical." He announced his presence to the personnel there.

"Lie here please." He was shown into a separate examination room. The attendant moved a medical scanner over the bed, typed in a few commands and sat by his head while the scanner moved up and down the bed. "This is just routine, to make sure that you have not been exposed to anything that could contaminate the ship or injury you. You were observing the offspring on this mission were you not?"

"Yes, but only as a side benefit."

"Which subject were you watching?"

"Test subject 76-B. He had received a medical treatment when he was still in utero from subject T17-A. We were interested in seeing the effects of secondary exposure. This group was quite interesting as six of them got together two years ago and formed a team for one of their sports. The subject I was watching was part of that group for a while before being ejected. I suspect they sensed something off about 76-B. This year the six went to separate schools. A seventh subject moved back from America, and while they were on opposing teams, each trying to better the other, they still worked together to go against 76-B."

The medical scanner beeped the all clear and XT-19 sat up. "Umm, that does sound like there maybe something that draws like to like in these test subjects. Their reaction to 76-B suggests that they maybe able to sense that he is corrupt or rotten and needs to be culled. Could they cull him?"

"No; this race does not cull the weak anymore, they allow them to live and have meaningful lives. It is quite primitive." XT-19 looked up at the ceiling.

"Is it true that they have names and not designations?"

"Yes, while I was there I was called Kazuhiro Mochizuki, it was quite the mouthful."

"What of this 'sport' that you talk of. What is that?"

"It is a physical activity involving teams. There are five players on each and the main object is to get a ball through a hoop for points. The team with the most points at the end of an hour wins. There are a lot of other rules revolving around how you can move the ball from one end of the court to the other. It turns out that the T1 test subjects excel at this sport. In fact they were given a nickname to emphasis how well they played. They were called the 'Generation of Miracles' hard to believe that some genetic manipulation and radiation exposure could affect them so much that their skills were deemed more than mortal."

"Well I am sure that your report will have more detail. We still have number of operatives down on the surface and the remote viewing devices that have since been implanted in the test subjects this cycle should provide a lot of helpful information."

"Attention we will be leaving orbit immediately." The announcement broadcast ship wide.

The doctor looked him, "you are clear."

XT-19 thanked him and headed out of medical bay and out towards the general observation deck. He'd been on this planet for two and a half of their years, he wanted to see it as they left this galaxy. It was a beautiful blue green colour. He might be back or he might never see it again, but it had been an interesting trip.

Down on the world below number two stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and looked to the sky. So the first observational team was leaving were they? Well he hadn't blown his cover. His team were dispersed among the T1 test subjects, watching them. They had no contact among each other and no idea what form each other was taking. He glanced over at T111-A, things were just starting to get interesting with this group.

"What's wrong number two? Hey Kagami, wait up somethings going on with number two."

The tall red head just looked at his team mate, "Kuroko, just grab the dog and let's go other wise we'll miss the bus and I for one don't want another lecture from coach or Hyuga. You never know what sadistic drills they get us to do."


End file.
